


I'm super cool

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Marinette confesses to the wax statue of Adrien and he see's more than he should.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

I’m so tired of not being able to tell him how I feel! But I’m so scared Tikki, I’m afraid he’ll reject me.

“You’re over thinking it, you should try a game where you play a different character.”

“Like role playing?”

“Yes and you’re playing a super cool character who’s not afraid of anything.”

“Yeah, I can do that!”

“Seriously who cares about friendship?”

“Marinette’s important to me so I’ll do whatever it takes to make her feel good when she’s around!”

“Like giving her cheese?”

“Like cheering her up, making her laugh and doing pranks like you always do for me.”

“I’m super cool! I’m super cool!”

“Watch this Plagg.”

“what exactly are you doing?”

“Shh! I can’t let her think it’s the real me.”

“I’m super cool! I’m super cool! I’m super cool! I’m super cool! I’m sup…Wah!! O- oh it’s only a statue, how come I didn’t see it earlier? Wow it looks so real… the wax is nearly as hot as skin.”

Snifff….

“It even smells exactly like him!”

“Oh beautiful statue of Adrien! your wax is so soft, your yak hair is silky, your eyes are so glean! Oh shall I be a statue too; everything would be so much easier! Why haven’t we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? Marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips? Entwined for eternity.”

Marinette was about to kiss what she believes is Adrien’s wax statue when….

(((Akuma alert))) (((Akuma))) (((Akuma Alert)))

Marinette stomps her foot in anger.

“Hawkmoth, I swear I’m going to kill you!!!” Marinette screams in anger. “Tikki spots on!”

Marinette changes into Ladybug and ran a few steps and stopped. She looked over her shoulder at the statue and ran back. Kissed the statue for 5 seconds, smiled and ran off again.

Plagg fly’s out of Adrien’s shirt because Adrien didn’t move.

“You didn’t see that right? Aren’t you going to transform now?”

Adrien squeals and faints with a smile on his face.


	2. I'm super cool part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien figures out a way to reveal identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I gave in and made one more chapter. this is it so enjoy ;)

“Come on kid. You gotta wake up; Ladybug needs you!” Plagg said as he patted Adrien’s cheek a few times.

“Marinette kissed me… Ladybug KISSED me!” Adrien grinned as he opened his eyes.

“Think about that later! You have to help Ladybug battle the Akuma!”

Adrien got to his feet. “You’re right, Plagg claws out!”

After Cataclysming a wax statue of Ladybug and stopping a horde of wax statues from taking Ladybugs earrings and winning another battle…

“Chat Noir, I’m glad you’re here, but what took you so long? And… why are you staring at me like that? Are you ill or something?”

“Not at all Mar-Milady; in fact _I’m super cool_, healthy and happy as a newborn kitten. Just had to fight off a few wax impostors on my way here; everything is super cool now!” Chat happily grinned.

Ladybug eyed him suspiciously, she wondered if he was Akumatized or something.

“Okayyy, let’s just wrap this up, I have someone… I mean something very important to get back to.”

“Of course Milady!” Chat Noir continued to grin.

Before she started to run off, Chat grabbed her hand…Chat figured she’d probably DE transform and go back to the room she kissed him in, which would be a bad idea if he’s not there.

“Milady, I ran into Adrien Agreste and he asked if you could umm… meet him… at… the front desk! He wanted to ask you something before you left the building!”

Ladybug looked like she had stars and hearts in her eyes and her expression softened.

“He- he did? Really? He wants to ask me a question?”

“That’s what he said; probably wants your autograph or something stupid like that.”

“That’s not stupid, alley cat!” Ladybug said as she crossed her arms and glared. “Something's up with you Chat! I don’t know what it is, but I hope you don’t get all pouty with me again!”

“I’m cool, super cool in fact! Better go before I turn back into a pumpkin… see ya later bugaboo!” Chat bowed and left.

Ladybugs earrings beeped their third warning so she had to move quickly if she wanted to know what Adrien wanted. She wished she had more time, sadly; she wasn’t even sure she’d have much time to even see what he wanted and then leave to DE transform.

She’ll just make it quick!

She made it to the front just in time to see Adrien there with the crew moving his Adrien wax statue into place. She deflated at seeing the wax statue there when she wanted to practice more with it in private.

“Ladybug!” Adrien smiled and waved her over. She was down to her last spot and knew her time was up.

“I’m sorry Adrien Agreste, I’m about to transform back and I have to leave now! Maybe I’ll see you again some other day, bug out!” Ladybug smiled and zipped away on her yo-yo.

Adrien smiled, he wasn’t stupid. He knew her transformation would run out soon. He just had to delay her with an excuse so she didn’t go back to the same room she kissed him in to DE transform. He had to make sure she saw him and the repaired wax statue together. There was no way she would know it was really him she kissed.

When Marinette joined all the others in front of the wax statues, the coordinator remarked how the Wax statue of Adrien was finally put back together. Everyone cheered but Marinette only sighed as she stared at it.

“So, I guess it’s time to go home now, my bodyguard will drop off Alya and Nino first.”

And he did just that, and then Mannon was dropped off at her mothers. Adrien waited by the car door and waited for his lady to get in first and then he climbed in after her.

Marinette was looking sad and Adrien felt it was time to change things between them and between Chat Noir and Ladybug. During the drive to the bakery, Marinette was quiet; just casually looking over in Adrien’s direction.

“Are you okay Marinette? I hope I didn’t do anything to make you upset with me; even after all these months I feel I’m still not a good friend.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry if I made you feel that way; it’s just …”

The bodyguard stops at the bakery and halts what she wanted to say.

“I guess this is your stop?”

“Yes… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marinette frowned when she got out of the car and closed the door. She felt hopeless like she would never get up the nerve to confess to him.

Adrien just rolled his eyes, what was he doing? He had the whole car ride from the museum to talk and say more than a couple of words. He wasn’t going to wait until he saw her at school tomorrow; they were patrolling tonight!

When Chat made it to the Eiffel Tower, he noticed his lady sitting on the edge and looking down at the Parisians below.

“You’re not planning on jumping, are you? I know ladybugs can fly but you look too sad to do that.”

“Chat, have you ever been in love?”

“Really LB? are you joking? How many times have I expressed how I feel about you?”

“But you know that I’m in love with another boy.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“I’m afraid of confessing my feelings to him! That he’ll reject the real me! I’m nothing without ladybug.”

“But you are ladybug with or without the mask.”

“No Chat, I’m a clumsy mess that can’t speak coherent words around him.” Ladybug said sadly.

“Okay, that’s it! You’re going to practice confessing your feelings with me and then your going to go and confess your feeling to this so-called boy that you like! If he can’t take the time to find out how great you are, then you don’t need him! I love you and I will always be here for you!”

“I-I can’t do that! That is so embarrassing… besides it might reveal my secret identity!”

“You don’t have to give any names; just act like you’re acting or something.”

“Like role-playing?”

“Of course bugaboo; that’s a great idea!” Chat grinned.

“Okay, I guess I can do that.” (_Hmm… Tikki told me to do the same thing.)_

“Okay, I’ll stand up right here and you tell me what to do.”

“Alright, I need you to stand like this and turn your head this way and put your arms like this.”

Ladybug posed Chat Noir in the exact same pose the Adrien wax statue was in.

“Okay Chat, just stand there and don’t move.”

“I’ll be still as a statue Milady.”

“Okay here it goes, “I’m super cool! I’m super cool! I’m super cool!” Ladybug took a few breaths and shook herself to get in the mood.

“Oh beautiful boy! your lips are so soft, your hair is silky, your eyes are so pretty! Oh shall I be your girlfriend; everything would be so much easier! Why haven’t we been dating a long time ago? Hand in hand, lips against lips?” Ladybug did everything she did to the wax statue and was about to kiss Chat but stopped.

“The end… how was that Chat?”

Chat relaxed from his pose and laughed.

“That was interesting but I would change some things.”

“Change things?” ladybug crossed her arms and pouted. “What would you change?”

“I’ll show you, but you have to pretend to be the statue this time and I’ll pretend to be you.”

“Fine!” ladybug huffed and posed in his place.

“And Bugaboo, you have to stay a statue until I’m done, okay?”

“Okaaayy, get on with it, Chat!”

“Get ready, here I go…” Chat took a couple of breaths as ladybug did and then turned to face her.

“Oh beautiful statue of Adrien! your wax is so soft, your yack hair is silky, your eyes are so glean! Oh shall I be a statue too; everything would be so much easier! Why haven’t we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? Marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips? Entwined for eternity.”

He matched every move and did everything she did when he pretended to be a statue. Then he DE transformed and gave her a passionate kiss.

“How was that, Marinette?”

She fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:  
Adrien and Marinette walked into school the next day hand in hand as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Chat Blanc never happened. hawk-moth was defeated, Gabriel went to jail and Marinette and Adrien got married and had three kids and a hamster named Measles.


End file.
